geassalternafandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity 4
Residents: anobli Intro Euphie lives here quietly. It is lavishly decorated inside, mostly in pastel shades and heavily pink. She has an art studio in here that she has taken to sitting in and practising painting. Her garden is tended to by hand and she spends a lot of time in it growing beautiful flowers. Bedrooms This is Euphie's bedroom. She doesn't spend much time in here as she finds that if she does, she usually ends up feeling sad over missing her world's Suzaku. She sleeps in here and occasionally comes in to think in a quiet place where no one will bother her but she is usually found in the other rooms of the house or in her garden. She made it a pleasant room and she keeps hoping that one day, her Suzaku will join her and live there with her as they always wanted...well, almost. Living Room Downtime is something she has a lot of thanks to being dead, so she is often found in here reading a book or doing some kind of embroidery. As much as she likes her art studio, she prefers to do most things in here. In her own little rebellious way, she made it seem like a cutesy cluttered small space that she would never have been allowed to have in any of the palaces and so she loves it here. She feels like she can just chill out and relax in this room. She feels it embodies "Euphie" instead of "Princess Euphemia" and so she rejoices in that. Kitchen Just a small kitchen. Euphie can cook the basics but she has only recently begun to learn. Of course, as a Princess she never cooked before she ended up in Template City and now here. She doesn't use it often, preferring to wish up her food. Sometimes, though - she goes in there and pulls out a cookbook to learn a new dish. The books hold recipes for Britannian food, but most of the cookbooks are given over to learning how to make traditional Japanese food. Dining Room Small, but Euphie doesn't like sitting in here much as she usually eats alone. She has very much taken to eating off of her lap and thinking how much it would scandalize the people she grew up with. Especially her teachers at Finishing School. She occasionally has Millay over when she will use the dining room. She hopes that she will get good enough with Japanese food to invite Suzaku over some day, but she knows she will have to try to get Lelouch to accept it. She is worried about stepping on toes. Bathrooms A small bathroom that serves her needs. Again, she has enjoyed having the limited space as it seems more...real. Growing up with everything she wanted and oodles of space left her with a love of smaller areas and this cottage bathroom reflects that. As well as her scary love of pink. Gardens Euphie is very proud of her back garden and it is simply overflowing with flowers. The smell is fantastic even if you're just walking past and it is clear that she spends a lot of time in it. She also tends to it almost all by herself, only wishing when she needs a little outside help. Most of the flowers are pink; but she has also added in whites and yellows to give it some variety. Other When not in her living room or the garden, Euphie can usually be found in here (or out on a walk). She saw what amazing things Clovis could create and is teaching herself how to draw and paint. She is not very good yet but she tries hard. Category:Residents: Interior